


Meet The Guardians

by Grundy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians of the Galaxy get a little more than they bargained for when they try to retrieve something from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Guardians

Dawn was midway through a midnight snack when she heard the noise. She listened, just to make sure, before leaning over to hit the ‘intruder’ button. Someone was definitely trying to break into the basement vault, the one where they kept the interesting things that were not supposed to go walkabout.

Grabbing a crossbow, Dawn headed down to do what she did best- stall for time until a Slayer showed up. She just hoped Faith wasn’t otherwise occupied. Buffy was out of town.

When she got to the vault entrance, she stopped in shock.

“Shit,” she exclaimed, not caring that she was giving away any element of surprise. “I’ve finally lost it. There is no way a raccoon and a potted plant are trying to pull a heist.”

The raccoon whirled around at the sound of her voice.

“And he has a gun,” Dawn muttered. In a normal tone of voice, she added, “Faith, Rona, or anyone, now would be a good time to show up.”

“You have a problem with raccoons?” the furry intruder demanded belligerently.

Dawn blinked.

“Hey, I’m not judging. It’s just that this is definitely up there on my scale of weird, and I have seen some serious weird.”

Now it was the raccoon’s turn to blink, as if that was not how he expected their interchange to go.

Dawn looked around and spotted something green out of the corner of her eye.

“Now her,” she mused, “she’s downright normal for around here, so if you had to break into our high security vault, she would have been the more inconspicuous choice.”

“Wait, you would rather we sent Gamora on her own to retrieve the stone?” the raccoon demanded. “You do know who you’re talking about, right?”

“Of course she doesn’t, Rocket,” the green woman said, rolling her eyes. “Most Terrans do not have any idea other worlds exist.”

“You could do introductions,” Dawn suggested in irritation. “Personally, I like to know whose ass is about to get kicked in front of me.”

“Why would her ass be kicked?” a new voice rumbled.

A sideways glance told Dawn that the very large newcomer also was nowhere near as singular as the raccoon and the potted plant. Also, with him and the green woman behind her, she was free to turn around and start backing toward the vault entrance- or what everyone at this party seemed to think was the vault entrance.

“Nice tattoos,” she murmured.

“Don’t mind Drax,” said another man, the only one of this crew who looked normal- though him running around with the others led Dawn to suspect he was no more a normal human than she was. “He takes things very literally. We’re working on metaphor.”

“Right. Again with the introductions?” Dawn asked.

“I’m StarLord-“ he stopped in irritation at Dawn’s snicker.

“Picked that one yourself, didn’t you?” she snorted.

“He did,” the green woman smirked. “I am Gamora, this is Rocket, and-“

“I am Groot!” the potted plant chirped.

“Oh my god, the plant talks,” Dawn gaped. “Congratulations, you just raised the bar on weird. Back to business. I’m Dawn Summers, and I’d like to know what you’re planning to steal.”

Gamora’s eyes flicked to Star Lord. Dawn smirked.

“You’re the brains of this operation?” she said skeptically.

“No, that would be me!” Rocket snapped. “He is not the one who-“

He trailed off at the look of death Gamora shot him.

“Who thought this would be a fine planet on which to vacation,” the raccoon corrected.

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say, dude,” Dawn said.

“Damn, D!”

Dawn sighed as the oddball crew in front of her whirled to see who had walked in the door behind them.

“About time you got here, Faith. Meet Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax, and Star Lord, who were just about to explain what they’re breaking in to steal.”

“Steal is such a strong word,” Star Lord interjected. “I prefer borrow.”

“I prefer you leaving,” Faith replied. “Without whatever you intended to borrow. We keep our vault locked up tight for a reason.”

“You have a green stone. We are taking it someplace safe,” Gamora stated flatly.

Faith snorted. While she appreciated the bluntness, the attitude was irritating.

“Nice try, girlfriend,” she said. “But that’s D’s green stone, so unless she feels like handing it out to complete strangers, which I’m guessing is a no…?”

Dawn shook her head emphatically.

“Then it’s staying here,” Faith finished, crossing her arms and subtly shifting her weight into a more action-ready stance in case trouble kicked off immediately.

“Look,” Star Lord tried again. “It’s really for your own protection we’re doing this. That stone is dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“Nothing says trustworthy quite like random strangers busting in,” Faith snorted.

“Yeah, sorry, the only hands I’m comfortable putting that stone in are mine,” Dawn said slowly.

She didn’t know this bunch at all, but she’d already seen what the stone did to people. No one outside the Scoobies was aware Dawn could hold it safely, much less keep its power under control. She intended to keep it that way- and keep the stone safely out of circulation.

“We got off to the wrong foot,” Rocket said.

“You’re the diplomat now?” Star Lord demanded, at the same time as Faith snorted, “You’ve got three others to try.”

“Enough!” Dawn snapped.

Somehow, she was sure that Faith and this crew together in one place for very long was a remarkably bad idea.

“It was nice of you to stop by and check on us, but the stone is safe. It’s mine and I’m not letting anyone else have it. End of discussion.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Star Lord said, clearly trying to be conciliatory. “You have no idea what that stone can do. We’ve dealt with one before. We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy!”

“That’s nice, Star Dork,” Dawn said. “We’re the Guardians of Earth, and we’re telling you it’s time to leave.”

“You and what army?” Rocket demanded.

“I was so hoping someone would ask that question,” Faith said, perking up. “Took longer than I thought.”

She let out a piercing whistle.

“This army,” she smirked, as the entire complement of resident Slayers stormed in, armed to the teeth and looking pissed that someone had dared violate the most secure area of Slayer Central.


End file.
